


Never Stood a Chance

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [164]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, Hufflepuff Derek Hale, M/M, Slytherin Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words cupboard, fall and slam.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [164]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/921516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Never Stood a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/634503152967860224/another-drabble-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

He didn’t mean to fall in love with Derek. It was honestly one of those things that one day wasn’t there, and the next his feelings slammed into him like the way his cupboard would slam on his fingers whenever it didn’t approve of Stiles’ breakfast choices. 

Derek was just such a typical _Hufflepuff_ , though. Always reading, and when he talked, his voice was soft and quiet and beautiful. 

He never was bothered at the fact that Stiles was a Slytherin. Never seemed to notice, honestly.

Derek was also smart. So wonderfully smart. Stiles’ heart never stood a chance, really. 


End file.
